Pada Hari Minggu
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Terkadang, seorang ayah akan menginginkan jantung yang seperti ban mobil. Ada cadangannya. [One-shot. AU. Elemental Siblings. Twins!DaunCahaya. Balita!DaunCahaya. Papa!Gempa. Fluff sedikit humor. Untuk #BBBThankUNext].


**Pada Hari Minggu**

.

.

.

"Gem, jaga anak-anak yang benar, ya?"

"Iya, Hanna Sayang. Sudah, sudah, kau pergilah bersenang-senang dengan tenang."

"Aku tetap khawatir ..."

"Tenang saja. _Everything's gonna be alright."_

"... Baiklah. Titip anak-anak, ya."

"Siap, Boss!"

.

 _._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Pada Hari Minggu" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #BBBThankUNext (Tema: Nostalgia). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _AU. Elemental Siblings. Twins!DaunCahaya. Balita!DaunCahaya. Papa!Gempa. Fluffy dengan sedikit bumbu komedi._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

.

 _Hari Minggu ... enaknya ngapain, ya?_

Biasanya, itulah yang dipikirkan orang-orang di hari libur yang pasti ada seminggu sekali. Tapi mana bisa kalau punya duo bocah kembar yang sehat dan terlampau kreatif?

"Papa! Papaaa!"

Gempa tersenyum lembut ketika dua sosok mungil berderap menghampirinya dengan kaki-kaki kecil mereka. Keduanya bocah laki-laki imut rupawan berusia empat tahun yang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua.

"Papa!"

Bocah berompi hijau berseru sembari melompat ke pangkuan Gempa yang sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarga. Sang bocah berpembawaan ceria seketika tertawa gembira ketika Gempa refleks menciumnya karena gemas.

"Daun juga mau cium Papa!" bocah bermata lebar itu berseru, lantas benar-benar mencium Gempa tanpa izin.

Gempa hanya tertawa. Tentu saja, putra kesayangannya takkan perlu izin untuk bermanja-manja dengan ayahnya sendiri, bukan?

"Papa?"

Gempa tersentak, tiba-tiba merasakan ujung bajunya ditarik. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati putranya yang satu lagi, tengah berdiri dengan tenang di dekatnya. Sepasang mata beningnya terus menatap Gempa. Namun, dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Gempa tersenyum, sudah paham watak adik kembar Daun itu. Diusapnya puncak kepala bocah yang tampak jauh lebih kalem itu. Sang bocah tersenyum spontan, tipis.

"Cahaya juga mau dicium?" bertanya Gempa.

Bocah berbaju putih yang dipanggilnya Cahaya itu tidak menjawab. Namun, ia masih terus menatap ayahnya.

Kali ini, Gempa tersenyum maklum. Diangkatnya tubuh Daun dari pangkuannya, lalu dipindahkannya ke sofa, tepat di sampingnya. Lantas ganti diangkatnya tubuh Cahaya ke pangkuan. Bocah mungil itu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar ketika Gempa mencium pipinya.

"Wangi sekali sih, kalian?" kata Gempa. "Habis mandi ya, tadi?"

"Mandi sama Mama!" Daun berseru ceria. "Terus, Daun main lego sama Dedek!"

Cahaya hanya mengangguk.

"Mama mana?" tanya Daun tiba-tiba.

Alis Gempa terangkat. Sementara Daun memeluk lengan kanan sang ayah yang kokoh.

"Mama pergi sebentar," jawab Gempa.

Sedikit iseng, diangkatnya lengan kanan hingga Daun bisa bergelantungan di sana. Gempa ikut tertawa saat Daun tertawa kegirangan. Sedangkan Cahaya hanya diam menatap ayah dan kakaknya dengan bingung.

"Mama kapan pulang?" kali ini Cahaya yang bertanya.

Gempa menurunkan lengan kanannya kembali, yang mendapat keluhan kecil memprotes dari Daun. Ganti ditepuknya puncak kepala Cahaya, berharap bisa sedikit menenangkannya. Si bungsu ini memang sangat dekat dengan ibunya.

"Mama 'kan baru sebentar perginya," kata Gempa sambil tersenyum. "Cahaya main sama Kakak sama Papa aja, ya?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak memasuki ruang keluarga, Cahaya menunjukkan wajah cemberut.

"Mama kapan pulang?" si bungsu mengulangi pertanyaannya sama persis, membuat sang ayah terkekeh canggung.

"Sabar ya, Sayang?" Gempa coba membujuk. "Mama lagi pergi sama Tante Ying, sama Tante Yaya juga."

"Jalan-jalan?" Daun ikut bertanya penasaran sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Anak itu masih menempel pada ayahnya, memeluk lengan kanan Gempa erat-erat. Kalau Cahaya dekat dengan sang ibu, maka Daun memang lebih manja kepada sang ayah.

"Iya, Daun." Gempa tersenyum lembut. "Makanya ... biar Mama jalan-jalan dulu, ya? Kita tunggu aja. Nanti Mama pulang pasti bawa oleh-oleh. Yay~"

"Yay~!" Daun berseru sambil mengangkat kedua lengan mungilnya tinggi-tinggi ke atas.

Cahaya masih cemberut.

"Lhooo ... Cahaya kok cemberut sih, Sayang? Hm?" Gempa tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium pipi si bungsu yang masih _ngambek._ "Cahaya nggak mau ya, main sama Papa aja?"

Cahaya masih diam. Kadang-kadang Gempa merasa, kekeraskepalaan Cahaya itu mirip sekali dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Dedek nggak boleh gitu," tiba-tiba si kecil Daun bicara dengan lagak menasehati, layaknya seorang kakak. "Mama 'kan juga mau main sama Tante Yaya, sama Tante Ying. Dedek nggak boleh egois."

Gempa nyaris gagal menahan tawa. Astagaa ... Dari mana Daun belajar kata itu?

"Egois itu apa, sih?" tanya Gempa sambil menatap si sulung.

Yang ditanya cuma mengedip-ngedipkan mata dengan bingung, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Daun nggak tahu."

Baiklah, Gempa harus mati-matian menahan tawa sekarang.

"Nggak egois ... Cuma kangen Mama ..."

Yang mengucapkan kata-kata lirih tadi adalah Cahaya. Gempa tertegun sejenak, apalagi setelah menyadari wajah sedih si bungsu. Plus mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hee? Cahaya benar-benar tahu arti kata 'egois'?

 _Siapa yang ngajarin?!_

Yang pasti bukan Gempa.

"Ya udah, nanti Mama pulang, kok," sekali lagi, Gempa coba membujuk. "Gimana kalau ... Cahaya sama Daun main aja dulu, sambil nungguin Mama. Oke?"

"Okeee~!" kembali, Daun berseru riang.

Gempa nyaris menjerit kaget ketika Daun tiba-tiba berdiri, masih di atas sofa, lantas mendadak melompat-lompat kegirangan. Bukannya _paranoid,_ tapi pada lompatan ketiganya, tubuh Daun nyaris saja terpantul jatuh dari sofa kelabu itu. Untunglah, Gempa masih cukup sigap untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu, merangkulnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Papa?"

Daun yang barusan berkata bingung. Gempa masih terdiam dengan dada berdebar kencang. Cahaya masih di pangkuan. Dan Daun masih dipeluknya erat-erat, tidak jadi jatuh.

Ayah muda ini tentu tak pernah menyangka, bahwa memiliki anak berarti harus menyediakan stok jantung cadangan.

"Papa sakit?"

Gempa tersentak. Tahu-tahu Cahaya sudah menatapnya cemas.

"Eh? Enggak, kok," akhirnya Gempa terbebas juga dari rasa kaget. "Siapa bilang Papa sakit?"

"Tapi jantung Papa bunyi dug-dug-dug keras," kata si bungsu.

Sementara, si sulung memiringkan kepalanya lagi dengan bingung. "Jantung?"

 _Dari mana lagi Cahaya belajar tentang organ tubuh manusia, coba?_

"Mmm ... Papa baik-baik aja, Sayang ... O-Oh, iya! Daun mau main apa sama Cahaya, nih?" Gempa cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan, sebelum Daun bertanya padanya apa itu 'jantung'.

"Main lego lagi!"

Untungnya, Daun adalah tipe anak yang mudah dialihkan perhatiannya. Khususnya dengan hal-hal yang dianggapnya menarik atau menyenangkan.

"Cahaya mau main lego sama Kakak?" bertanya Gempa kepada si bungsu.

Cahaya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Papa! Daun bawa legonya ke sini, boleh?" tiba-tiba Daun bertanya penuh harap.

"Hmmm ... Iya, deh. Boleh."

"Yaaay~!"

Dalam sekedipan mata, Daun sudah melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang ayah. Bocah itu melompat ke lantai berkarpet dari atas sofa. Begitu saja. Dan begitu cepatnya, sampai jantung Gempa tidak sempat copot.

"Kakaaak ... ikuuut!"

Untunglah, beda dengan kakaknya, Cahaya turun pelan-pelan dari pangkuan Gempa. Baru setelah itu setengah berlari menyusul Daun ke kamar mereka.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Papa! Papa!"

Gempa tersentak kaget, tiba-tiba mendapati dirinya terkantuk-kantuk dengan surat kabar hari ini yang sudah hampir tergelincir dari tangan. Hari memang masih pagi di akhir pekan yang sangat cerah ini. Namun, Gempa tidur sangat larut malam sebelumnya. Dan akibatnya baru terasa sekarang.

Padahal, dia sebenarnya sudah terbiasa begadang. Saat Hanna—istrinya tercinta—berangkat tadi, ia juga masih merasa segar. Pastilah Hanna juga melihatnya seperti itu. Makanya, dia bisa pergi meninggalkan dua putra kesayangannya dengan tenang di rumah, 'kan?

Siapa sangka, pandangan Gempa yang dipenuhi wajah dua bocah dengan mata beriris cokelat madu itu, kini tinggal tersisa lima watt saja.

Sebentar lagi sepertinya akan padam.

Ah, tidak, tidak!

Bocah-bocah ini mana boleh ditinggalkan berdua saja tanpa pengawasan. Entah apa yang bisa terjadi nanti. Gempa sungguh tidak mau membayangkannya.

"Papa ngantuk?" tanya Daun.

"Papa capek?" Cahaya ikut bertanya dengan penuh perhatian.

Gempa menegakkan tubuh yang tersandar santai ke sofa. Dilipatnya koran Minggu itu dengan rapi, dan diletakkannya di atas meja. Lantas diusapnya puncak kepala Daun dan Cahaya.

"Iya, nih," Gempa memilih untuk menjawab dengan jujur. "Papa agak ngantuk."

Diliriknya balok-balok lego yang berserakan di karpet. Ada satu rangkaian lego yang sudah hampir membentuk sebuah pesawat. Nyaris sempurna. Tanpa bertanya pun Gempa tahu, itu pasti buatan Cahaya. Satu lagi rangkaian balok lego berbentuk abstrak. Itu pasti milik Daun.

"Kalau capek, Daun pijetin Papa!" mendadak Daun berseru.

Cahaya ikut mengangguk, masih sambil menatap ayahnya.

"Ooh ... Kalian mau pijetin Papa?" sahut Gempa. "Nanti capek, lho."

Daun menggeleng. "Daun 'kan kuat!"

Gempa tertawa. Kemudian ia turun dari sofa ke karpet yang berwarna cokelat susu.

"Ya udah. Ayo, pijetin Papa, sini."

Setelah berkata begitu, Gempa berbaring telungkup dengan santai.

"Kalian naik aja ke punggung Papa," katanya.

"Injek-injek?" tanya Daun.

Dia paham karena sudah pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya.

"Iya, tapi jangan lompat-lompat, ya? Jalan pelan-pelan aja."

"Iyaaa!"

Daun sudah menginjak-nginjak punggung sang ayah dalam sekejap. Rasanya nyaman, hampir sama seperti pijatan Hanna yang bertenaga.

"Lho? Cahaya nggak ikutan?" bertanya Gempa ketika melihat si bungsu masih diam saja sambil mengawasi kakaknya.

"Nggak sakit?" tanyanya sedikit cemas.

Gempa tersenyum menenangkan. "Nggak, dong. Kalian 'kan masih kecil. Nanti kalau kalian udah besar, baru deh, Papa keberatan kalau dipijat seperti ini."

Cahaya masih diam.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok," kata Gempa lagi.

Mata bening Cahaya menatap ayahnya. Kemudian, tanpa bicara, tiba-tiba saja tangan kecilnya sudah bergerak memijat lengan kanan ayahnya.

"Kayak Mama," katanya kemudian.

Gempa hanya tersenyum.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Papaaa! Daun capeeek! Udah ya pijetinnya?"

"Papa! Papa bobo'?"

Gempa membuka mata yang hampir-hampir tak sanggup lagi dibukanya. Kedua bocah cilik itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya dengan keras. Terutama Daun.

"Hmmm? Udah selesai pijet Papa-nya?" tanya Gempa, setengah mengantuk.

"Capek," kata Daun.

Cahaya hanya mengangguk.

"Ya udah, kalian main lego lagi aja."

"Nggak mauuu ... Daun boseeen."

"Eh, bosen?"

Gempa garuk-garuk kepala, kemudian bangkit dan duduk kembali di sofa.

"Terus, kalian mau apa, dong?" tanyanya. "Mau main yang lain?"

"Nonton kotak ajaib," kata Cahaya tiba-tiba.

Gempa menaikkan sebelah alis. "TV?"

"Bukan TV," sahut Cahaya. "Kotak ajaib yang kecil."

Gempa berpikir sebentar. Baru kemudian mengambil _smartphone_ yang sejak tadi diletakkannya di atas meja. Terkadang, ia memang membiarkan Daun dan Cahaya menonton video dari telepon pintar miliknya. Karena itulah, ia sudah mengunduh cukup banyak video yang cocok untuk ditonton anak-anak seusia mereka, lalu menyimpannya ke dalam satu _folder_ khusus.

Dibukanya satu _folder_ itu, lantas digulirnya ke salah satu video.

"Nonton ini aja, ya?" kata Gempa.

Ponsel pintar berpindah ke tangan Cahaya, sementara Gempa membaringkan diri di sofa panjang. Si Kembar pun langsung asyik menonton kartun di layar gawai milik ayah mereka.

Setidaknya, sampai sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, ketika tayangan tersebut selesai.

"Yaaah ... habiiis," keluh Daun, tampak sekali masih belum puas.

"Kakak mau nonton lagi?" tanya Cahaya.

Daun mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat. "Tapi Daun bosen nonton kartun itu terus. Daun mau nonton yang lain!"

"Tapi kata Papa, nggak boleh nonton yang lain. Soalnya kita masih kecil."

Daun cemberut seketika. "Tapi Daun mau nonton yang laiiin~!"

Cahaya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, bingung. Lantas, ia memandangi gawai yang masih ada di tangannya. Bocah mungil itu tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian menyentuh tombol _back._ Tampilan layar berubah menjadi video-video kartun dalam bentuk _thumbnail._ Ia pun menyentuh tombol _back_ sekali lagi, hingga layar menampilkan beberapa _folder_ di bawah _folder_ video. Kali ini, _thumbnail_ yang terlihat, menampilkan berbagai gambar yang berbeda.

"Ikan!" tiba-tiba Daun berseru. Jemari mungilnya bergerak cepat, menyentuh salah satu _folder_ bergambar ikan laut dalam berwarna cerah.

Tampaklah gambar _thumbnail_ video berbagai jenis hewan. Daun kembali memilih video ikan yang tadi dilihatnya. Tak perlu waktu lama, video itu sudah terputar dengan selamat. Ternyata, itu adalah video tentang ikan-ikan berbagai jenis di sebuah wahana akuarium raksasa.

"Ikan lucuuu! Ikan imuuut!" Daun berseru gembira berkali-kali.

Sebaliknya, Cahaya menonton dengan tenang. Namun, matanya tampak berbinar-binar.

Kurang dari lima belas menit kemudian, video itu pun selesai. Daun lagi-lagi mengeluh kecewa. Cahaya menekan tombol _back,_ lantas memilih video lain secara acak.

"Ini apa?" Cahaya memiringkan kepalanya ketika hanya melihat rekaman gambar sungai.

Daun ikut bingung. Dia yang sudah mengharapkan akan melihat sesuatu yang menarik, langsung bosan seketika. Sampai kemudian, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang kecil melompat dari dalam sungai.

"Ikan!" Daun berseru.

Memang benar. Ada beberapa ikan berlompatan dari dalam sungai yang jernih.

"Itu ikan apa?" tanya Daun. "Kok lompat-lompat?"

Cahaya memperhatikan layar dengan seksama, sampai matanya menangkap tulisan putih di pojok kanan layar. Meski baru berusia empat tahun, ia sudah sangat tertarik dengan angka dan huruf. Bahkan sudah mulai mengeja, walau belum lancar.

"Pi ...," Cahaya mulai mengeja. "Pira ... Pira ..."

"Ikan pira-pira!" mendadak Daun berseru, mengacaukan ejaan adiknya seketika.

Cahaya langsung cemberut. Namun, sebelum ia sempat memprotes, terjadi sesuatu di layar. Seekor hewan anggun dengan tanduk bercabang-cabang, tampak berjalan mendekati sungai.

"Kijang!" Daun dan Cahaya berseru bersamaan, takjub.

Mereka memang pernah melihat kijang di kebun binatang, saat diajak jalan-jalan oleh orangtua mereka bulan lalu. Keduanya sangat menyukai hewan yang mereka anggap sangat cantik itu.

Di layar, kijang itu masuk ke dalam sungai, tampaknya ingin menyeberang. Tidak masalah, karena sungainya tidak terlalu dalam dan lebar.

Akan tetapi, kemudian, terjadi hal yang mengejutkan. Sekumpulan ikan yang sebelumnya berlompatan di sungai, mendadak muncul di dekat kijang. Bukan cuma itu, ikan-ikan tersebut mulai menyerang membabi-buta. Kijang yang dikeroyok ikan buas bergigi dalam jumlah banyak, akhirnya tumbang.

Dimakan.

Tangan Cahaya yang memegang _smartphone_ bergetar. Air matanya menggenang, seperti sudah hampir menangis. Daun juga sama kagetnya, tapi dia hanya terdiam. Bengong. Baru tersadar saat menyadari adiknya terisak pelan.

Wajah Daun sontak berkerut tidak senang. Tak terduga, diambilnya gawai ber- _casing_ keemasan itu dari tangan Cahaya. Lantas dilemparnya jauh-jauh, hingga menghantam sofa. Benda malang itu terjatuh ke lantai berkarpet, nyaris tanpa menimbulkan bunyi apa pun.

"Ikan jahat!" kata Daun.

Sementara, Cahaya masih sedikit terisak tanpa berkata-kata.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Dedek ... cup, cup ... Udah, jangan nangis ..."

Daun menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala adik kembarnya. Mereka berdua berdiri di dekat pintu yang menuju teras belakang. Sementara Cahaya masih belum berhenti terisak, meskipun bocah itu berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis.

"Kijang ...," Cahaya berkata lirih.

Terbayang di benak polosnya, adegan saat kijang kecil itu mulai tercabik oleh ikan-ikan ganas bergigi tajam. Sebenarnya, Cahaya dan Daun masih beruntung, sebab Daun merebut ponsel itu di saat yang tepat. Sebelum terjadi adegan 'pembantaian berdarah' yang lebih mengerikan.

"Kita berdoa aja, yuk, buat kijang," kata Daun.

Cahaya terdiam. Kata-kata Daun barusan mirip dengan nasihat yang sering diucapkan ibunya, bila mereka berdua merasa sedih atau tak berdaya.

Karena itulah, Cahaya mengangguk. Berdua, ia bersama Daun lantas duduk bersila di lantai dan mulai berdoa untuk si kijang.

"Biar Dedek nggak sedih lagi," Daun berkata setelah mereka selesai berdoa, "kita main di taman, yuk!"

Cahaya menatap kakaknya. "Tapi kata Papa, kita nggak boleh keluar sendirian."

Daun memiringkan kepalanya. "Kan kita berdua."

Cahaya berpikir sebentar. "Iya, ya ... Tapi pintunya dikunci."

"Mmmmmmm ..." Daun menatap pegangan pintu dengan raut kebingungan, sebelum wajah itu kembali cerah. "Kita buka aja!"

Cahaya menggeleng. "Nanti Papa marah."

"Nggak apa-apa. Kan ada Daun. Kalau Papa marahin Dedek, nanti Daun marahin balik."

Cahaya tertawa kecil ketika kakaknya memasang tampang galak.

"Tapi ... Daun nggak tahu kuncinya di mana," Daun berkata lagi. "Dedek tahu?"

"Tahu. Papa sembunyiin di pot bunga."

"Ya udah, ayo ambil!"

"Iya."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Dedeeek ... lihat, lihat! Ada kupu-kupu cantiiik!"

Daun berseru kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat di depan pohon jambu air yang sedang berbunga. Cahaya mendongak ke atas, mengikuti pandangan kakaknya. Memang benar, ada kupu-kupu bersayap kuning cerah tengah terbang dengan anggunnya.

"Waah!" Daun berseru dengan kedua mata melebar. Kupu-kupu itu baru saja hinggap di dahan yang tak terlalu tinggi. "Daun mau tangkap kupu-kupunya!"

Tanpa peringatan, Daun langsung mendekati pohon jambu itu. Lantas mulai memanjatnya dengan cekatan. Cahaya yang kaget, refleks berlari mendekat. Ditahannya ujung baju Daun, sebelum sang kakak memanjat lebih tinggi lagi.

"Kakak, nanti jatuh!" seru Cahaya. "Ayo, turun!"

"Tapi, kupu-kupu ..."

"Turun ..."

Daun terdiam sejenak saat melihat mata beriris cokelat madu yang indah milik adiknya itu, tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia lalu ganti menatap kupu-kupu, tepat ketika makhluk cantik itu kembali terbang.

"Ya udah, deh. Daun turun aja."

Begitulah yang terjadi. Cahaya lantas mengajak kakaknya bermain ayunan. Ayah mereka memang sengaja menyediakannya di taman itu untuk mereka. Cahaya sangat senang berayun pelan di atasnya sambil memandangi taman. Daun juga sangat senang berayun, tetapi ia suka berayun terlalu keras sampai membuat seluruh keluarganya cemas.

"Bosen ah, main ayunan."

Dan si kecil Daun ini juga cepat sekali merasa bosan. Ia turun dari ayunan, lantas beranjak mendekati kolam ikan. Cahaya pun akhirnya mengikuti sang kakak. Namun, ia hanya diam memandangi Daun yang segera asyik bermain dengan ikan-ikan.

"Kakak ... nanti digigit, lho," Cahaya berkata khawatir.

Mata bocah itu sedikit berkaca-kaca, masih teringat akan video 'horor' yang dilihatnya di ponsel milik Gempa.

"Nggak apa-apa, ini ikan lucu," kata Daun.

Si sulung masih bersimpuh di tepian kolam. Asyik menyapukan jemari ke permukaan air, di dekat para ikan. Satu-dua ikan akan berenang mendekatinya, mengira akan mendapatkan makanan.

"Kakak ... nanti jatuh ...," Cahaya kembali berkata cemas.

Ikan-ikan menjauh setelah tahu Daun tidak membawa makanan. Daun cemberut, lantas mencoba meraih ikan yang berenang menjauh. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kata-kata adiknya.

"Ikaaan ... jangan pergiii," rengeknya. "Main sama Daun, siniii ..."

Daun semakin jauh menjangkaukan tangannya. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar semakin condong ke depan. Sementara, Cahaya bimbang. Ia ingin mendekat dan menarik kakaknya menjauh dari kolam. Namun, bayangan video ikan seram membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu.

Kemudian, hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Daun akhirnya hilang keseimbangan, dan terjatuh ke dalam kolam.

JBYUR!

"KAKAAAK!"

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Papaaa! Papaaa ... banguuun ..."

Gempa terbangun karena merasakan tubuhnya diguncang-guncangkan dengan keras. Rasanya dirinya masih setengah bermimpi. Namun, yang membuat nyawanya terkumpul dengan cepat, adalah suara tangis.

Tangisan buah hatinya.

"Eh? Cahaya?" Gempa bangkit dari sofa, kemudian duduk di sana. "Anak Papa, kok nangis, sih?"

Cahaya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bergerak mendekat, lalu memeluk ayahnya erat-erat, masih sambil menangis.

"Lho? Kenapa, Sayang? Ada apa?" Gempa balas memeluk si kecil, sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang lain. "Kakak mana?"

Tangis Cahaya semakin keras. Gempa semakin bingung. Butuh semenit lebih untuk membujuk Cahaya supaya mau berhenti menangis dan mulai bercerita.

"Kakaaak ...," katanya di sela-sela tangisan, "jatuh ke kolaaam ... huwaaa ..."

Cahaya kembali menangis. Gempa mengelus-elus kepala putranya dengan lembut, berharap itu akan menenangkannya.

"Ooh ... Kakak jatuh ke kolam ..."

Sedetik kemudian, Gempa membeku. Dua detik lagi lewat, barulah ia cepat-cepat berdiri dengan panik.

"... HAH? APA?!" Gempa merasa jantungnya sudah mau terbang entah ke mana. "Daun kan nggak bisa berenang! Aku belum mengajarinya—nggak, bukan itu!"

Di tengah kepanikan, Gempa cepat-cepat mengangkat Cahaya ke dalam gendongannya. Kemudian beranjak tergesa. Baru tiga langkah, dan kakinya kembali terhenti.

"Tunggu," katanya. "Kita kan nggak punya kolam renang."

Cahaya menatap ayahnya, sedikit bingung. Isakannya masih tersisa sedikit.

"Bukan kolam renang," bocah kecil itu menyahut. "Kolam yang di taman ..."

Gempa terdiam, mencoba mencerna informasi baru yang didengarnya. Kolam di taman. Berarti ... kolam ikan?

Tunggu.

Kolam itu hanya sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter dalamnya. Itu pun tidak sepenuhnya terisi air. Degup jantung Gempa pun perlahan tenang kembali.

"Ya udah, yuk. Kita susul Kakak."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Naaah ... Itu Kakak nggak apa-apa."

Saat mengucapkan kata-kata penghiburan itu untuk Cahaya, sebenarnya Gempa sendiri pun baru saja merasa lega. Daun tampak bersenang-senang sendirian di dalam kolam ikan. Duduk dengan tenang, tidak peduli tubuh dan pakaiannya basah. Ia justru tertawa-tawa, sambil menyentuh para ikan dengan jemarinya.

Cahaya langsung turun dari gendongan ayahnya. Kali ini menghampiri tepian kolam tanpa ragu dan bersimpuh di sana.

"Dedek!" Daun berkata riang. "Kok tadi Dedek pergi, sih? Ayo main sama Daun, sama ikan lucu!"

"Tadi Kakak nggak keluar-keluar dari kolam," kata Cahaya, masih sedikit terisak.

Gempa ikut bersimpuh di samping si bungsu, menepuk kepalanya lembut. "Cahaya mengira Daun tenggelam."

"Tenggelam?" Daun memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Maksudnya ... jatuh ke air, terus nggak bisa keluar lagi," Gempa berusaha menjelaskan sesederhana mungkin.

"Tadi Daun kaget!" Daun malah tertawa, membuat ayahnya mendesah lelah. "Tapi ikan-ikan lucu datang. Terus Daun bisa bangun lagi. Terus main sama ikan lucu!"

Gempa menatap ikan-ikan yang dengan jinaknya mendekati Daun, lantas menyentuh jemari Daun dengan mulut mereka.

"He he he ... Geliiiii~"

Cahaya kebingungan melihat kakaknya yang malah tampak senang.

"Kakak," panggilnya. "Nggak sakit?"

Daun memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. "Nggak sakit, tapi geli."

Cahaya tampaknya tidak percaya begitu saja. Keningnya berkerut-kerut.

"Nanti Kakak digigit kayak kijang yang di kotak ajaib Papa!"

Daun langsung cemberut.

"Itu ikan pira-pira! Ikan jahat!" katanya dengan nada memprotes. "Kalau ini ikan lucu!"

Kening Cahaya makin berkerut. "Kan sama. Ikan juga."

"Nggak. Ikannya lain." Daun makin cemberut. "Ini bukan ikan pira-pira. Tapi ikan lucu."

"Ikannya cuma pura-pura lucu. Nanti Kakak dimakan."

"Heeei ... sudah, sudah," akhirnya Gempa menengahi.

Dia sudah mulai pusing. Ikan pira-pira? Ikan jahat? Kijang? Digigit? Dimakan? Pura-pura lucu? Tidak satu pun dari pembicaraan si kembar yang dia mengerti.

"Kalian bicara soal apa, sih?" tanyanya kemudian. "Jelaskan dong, sama Papa."

Daun dan Cahaya berebutan menceritakan isi video 'ikan jahat' yang telah mereka tonton. Meski masih membingungkan, akhirnya Gempa bisa menerka apa yang terjadi.

"Ikan yang kalian lihat di kotak ajaib itu namanya piranha," jelas Gempa kemudian.

Ia ingat memang pernah mengunduh video itu. Namun, terlupa menghapusnya walaupun sudah berniat melakukannya. Sebab, _folder_ berisi video tentang binatang itu juga terkadang dilihat oleh Daun dan Cahaya.

"Ikan itu nggak ada di sini, kok. Cahaya tenang aja, ya." Gempa tersenyum menenangkan si bungsu. "Soalnya, rumah ikan piranha itu jauuuh sekali dari sini."

Cahaya menatap ayahnya lama. "Beneran?"

Gempa mengangguk, lantas melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Daun benar. Ikan di kolam kita, beda dengan ikan piranha. Namanya ikan mas."

"Ikan mas?" Daun dan Cahaya menyahut bersamaan.

"Iya. Waktu kita beli ikannya dulu kan Papa udah pernah kasih tahu kalian. Lupa, ya?"

Daun dan Cahaya saling berpandangan tanpa kata-kata. Gempa terkekeh pelan. Sepertinya mereka memang lupa.

"Lihat, warnanya beda 'kan, dengan ikan jahat yang gangguin kijang itu?" tanya Gempa.

Si kembar memandangi ikan-ikan yang masih berenang-renang di sekitar Daun.

"Selain itu," Gempa masih melanjutkan, "ikan piranha punya gigi, 'kan? Kalau ikan mas nggak punya. Jadi ikan mas nggak bisa gigit kalian."

Gempa mendapati Cahaya yang terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Ayah muda itu gemas seketika, lantas menggelitiki anak itu hingga tertawa. Melihat adiknya sudah kembali ceria, Daun ikut tertawa riang.

"Astaga!" Gempa membeku tiba-tiba. "Daun! Ayo, keluar dari kolam! Nanti Daun kedinginan!"

Daun cemberut seketika. "Nggak mauuu!"

"Nanti Daun sakit, lho."

"Tapi Daun mau main sama ikan lucuuu~"

Gempa harus berjuang sedikit sampai berhasil mengeluarkan Daun dari kolam, sementara anak itu terus meronta-ronta. Cahaya hanya diam memandangi ayah dan kakaknya.

"Besok lagi ya, main sama ikannya?" bujuk Gempa. "Sekarang Papa mau buatin kalian susu cokelat."

"Susu cokelat?" Daun langsung tertarik dan berhenti meronta dari gendongan sang ayah. "Daun mauuu!"

Cahaya tetap diam. Namun, kedua matanya berbinar.

"Cahaya juga mau?" tanya Gempa, dijawab dengan anggukan kecil si bungsu.

Gempa terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi ... Papa mau lap dulu badan Daun pakai air hangat. Habis itu ganti baju dulu, biar nggak masuk angin. Oke?"

"Okeee!" Daun berseru riang.

Gempa tertawa. "Daun pinter."

Daun ikut tertawa. Sementara Cahaya diam-diam tersenyum.

Di bawah matahari yang telah naik sepenggalah, Gempa mengajak kedua putra kembarnya masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Eh, tapi nanti kalian jangan cerita-cerita ke Mama soal ikan jahat, ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Mama nanti marah?"

"Iya. Terus, soal Daun main sama ikan di kolam juga nggak usah cerita. Oke?"

"Okeee!"

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(^o^)

Pertama kalinya nulis brotp DaunCahaya sebagai fokus di _fic_ ini. Sekalian nih, buat ikut event **#BBBThankUNext**. Saya ingin berterima kasih kepada tiga orang _partner-in-crime_ (?) saya dalam hal menista—ehm, maksudnya ... _fangirlingan_ ... para elemental siblings.

Makasiiiiih banget buat **Shaby-chan** , **Harukaze Kagura** , dan **Dee Carmine** yang selalu hebohin para bersaudara elemental, maupun Dek Boy dkk, bersamaku. Dari baper bersama, sampai bahas _headcanon_ yang seru-seru, atau bahkan teori konspirasi (?)~ X"D #heh

Soal tema 'nostalgia' buat event-nya, aku kepikiran bikin _fic_ ini pas liat lagi gambar BoBoiBoy Daun dan Cahaya yang sedang berangkulan akrab, yang waktu itu pernah diposting Monsta. Semoga brotp DaunCahaya bisa menyusul kesuksesan (?) kakak-kakaknya, HaliTauGem, maupun ApiAir/BlazeIce. Mereka memang manis, 'kaaan~ uwu  
/nak

Dan buat semuanya aja, Mari terus kita lestarikan keberadaan elemental siblings di fandom kita tercinta. Yay~! \\(^o^)/

Oh ya, satu lagi. Gempa itu 'Papa', bukan 'Mama'. Oke?  
/ditabok

Ini masih ada seonggok **Extra** di bawah. Tetap semangat dan ciao~! ;-)

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **12.12.2018**

* * *

.

 **Extra**

.

.

"Lho? Daun kok ganti baju?"

Hanna mengerutkan kening saat si kembar langsung bermanja-manja kepadanya begitu dirinya sampai di rumah. Daun tampak mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau-hitam. Seingatnya sebelum ia berangkat tadi, anak itu mengenakan kaus putih dan rompi berwarna hijau muda.

"Baju Daun basah," Daun menyahut spontan.

Cahaya pun refleks menyambung, "Tadi Kakak jatuh ke kolam."

Sang ibu muda yang tadinya duduk santai bersandar di sofa ruang keluarga, seketika membelalak kaget. Ia pun menegakkan badan, menatap mata kedua putranya dalam-dalam.

"Kalian ... main di dekat kolam sendirian?" tanya Hanna.

Daun memiringkan kepala. "Nggak sendirian. Daun sama Dedek."

"Papa bobo'," tambah Cahaya.

"Dedek nangis, ha ha ha ..." Daun melanjutkan ceritanya sambil tertawa riang, sementara Cahaya cemberut seketika. "Padahal Daun main sama ikan lucu, bukan ikan jahat."

Kening Hanna berkerut. Ia paham, Daun memang suka menyebut ikan-ikan mas peliharaan mereka sebagai 'ikan lucu'. Tapi, apa maksudnya 'ikan jahat'?

Saat Hanna menanyakan itu, Cahaya dan Daun menceritakan soal video ikan piranha yang mereka lihat di ponsel pintar milik Gempa. Keduanya bercerita dengan heboh, sampai akhirnya Cahaya tersentak sendiri.

"Kakak!" serunya sambil menatap Daun. "Kan tadi kata Papa, nggak boleh bilang sama Mama."

Daun ikut tersentak. "Oh, iya ya ... Daun lupa."

Si Kembar menatap ibu mereka, sedikit takut-takut.

"Mama marah?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

Hanna terdiam sejenak, lantas tersenyum sembari membelai lembut pipi Daun dan Cahaya. Wajah kedua bocah itu pun cerah kembali.

"Mama nggak marah, kok, Sayang," kata Hanna. "Tapiii ... lain kali, nggak boleh main di dekat kolam lagi kalau nggak ada Papa atau Mama. Ya?"

Si Kembar saling pandang sejenak, baru kemudian menjawab, "Iyaaa."

"Dan kalau mau nonton video di kotak ajaib, tanya dulu sama Papa atau Mama, boleh atau enggak. Janji?"

"Janjiii."

Hanna kembali tersenyum, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Sekarang, Daun sama Cahaya di sini dulu, ya? Main mobil-mobilan baru yang tadi Mama belikan. Mama mau _bicara sama Papa."_

"Iyaaa."

Daun memiringkan kepalanya begitu sang ibu berlalu. Lantas ditatapnya Cahaya.

"Mama marah?" tanyanya.

Kening Cahaya berkerut-kerut lucu. Dia juga merasa, nada suara ibunya aneh ketika mengucapkan kata-kata 'bicara sama Papa'. Anak itu juga tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi rasanya ibunya memang marah.

"Ya udah, deh," kata Daun kemudian. "Ayo main!"

Dengan mata berbinar, Cahaya menyahut riang, "Iya!"

.

.

.

 **(Beneran) FIN**


End file.
